Redamancy
by willsolxce
Summary: (red-uh-muhn–see) n.1656-1656, act of loving in return / Or, Quidditch Chaser Will Solace can't help but have an inkling for Nico di Angelo, but are the feelings returned? Harry Potter AU.


**Hey! I haven't been very inspired to write but I really wanted to, so I tried my hand at Harry Potter AU. So, Jason's Gryffindor, Percy's Gryffindor, Clarisse is Slytherin, Will, Frank, and Hazel are in Hufflepuff, and Nico is in Slytherin! Those are just personal headcanons of the houses they're in, I suppose that if you want Nico in Ravenclaw it'll work just the same, lol.**

 **Anyways, here ya go! I hope you enjoy, favorite if you like, review, all that jazz.**

* * *

With the Firebolt slung over his shoulder, Will Solace steps into the frigid air, holding his robes closer to his body. The Hufflepuff makes a sound of annoyance, the leaves crunching underfoot. He glances back at the castle with a longing feeling, wishing he could step back into its warm sitting rooms and laughing students. He trudges to the Quidditch field, the autumn leaves falling gracefully into his blonde curls, and his freckled hand swatting them away. Two first year Gryffindors run past him, their laughter contagious and putting a smile on his otherwise emotionless face. He loves Hogwarts during Halloween time, everyone is smiling and everyone finds comfort in the nearing winter break.

A sound of anger breaks his thoughts, and he turns, met face to face (well, more like chin to forehead) with Nico di Angelo, who is staring up at Will indignantly.

"Need something, Casper?" Will asks teasingly, dropping the broom to his side so he wouldn't hit Nico in the face.

"Just trying to get away from Jason, sometimes he just gets to be... Too much." The blonde stares down at the disgruntled Slytherin, who's black hair is tied back in a tiny bun, his bangs still insisting on flopping in his eyes.

"What's he doing this time?" Will asks, picking up his broom and walking again, sliding into the entrance of the field.

"He desperately wants to see the Slytherin common room, but he can't, Bianca would sooner run him out." Will lets himself laugh at this as he removes the coat covering his Quidditch robes.

"I don't blame him, our common rooms are boring, I'd love to see what you have in Slytherin."

"Probably less plants and food everywhere."

"Probably." He looks down at him, smiling his toothy grin, "If you want you can stay and watch the practice, people do sometimes."

Nico glances at the stadium seats, seeing a few people on the Hufflepuff team hanging around - probably waiting for Will - and a few giggling girls hoping to see the boys. He rolls his eyes at them, but looks up at Will and nods slowly, shrugging Will's coat out of his hands and onto his own shoulders, hiding his nose in the Hufflepuff scarf. Before Will can protest he hops up the steps and sits in the front row, pulling his knees up and under the jacket.

Will grins slyly and runs to his teammates, Kayla getting on his case for being late, as always. Will is tossed the Quaffle, and he and the other Chaser do a bit of a warm up, while the other's practice game plays. The practice goes by fairly quickly, and soon a tanned, slightly wind beaten Will is back by Nico's side. He offers to ride Nico back on his Firebolt - it was faster that way, he said- but the Italian refused, so they went on walking.

"You did well today, though, that's coming from the guy who has no idea how the sport works." Nico pipes up, twisting the scarf around his hands.

Will smiles warmly as they step into the castle. "Thanks, we need to work a bit before the match with Ravenclaw, but I think we got it."

"Cool, I guess." Oh god, Nico that was so lame. "So um..."

"I'll walk you do your dormitories?" Will offers, smile unwavering.

Nico manages a soft nod, but brown orbs shyly glancing at Will's baby blues.

"Awesome!" Will loops his arm with Nico's, "Can I also take you to dinner, after I change out of these, that is."

Nico is a bit frozen, his face a mixture of curiousity and fear? Nervousness? He clears his throat, "As long as you don't embarrass me, nerd." Will chuckles, unhooking his arm once they arrive at the Slythering accommodations.

"I'll take that as a yes, may I take my coat back, by the way?" Nico hands over the garment.

This next part poses an awkward silence between the two. Will leans down and kisses Nico's cheek, his own freckled ones becoming bright pink. Just as he does so, Jason comes barreling down the hallway, "Can I come in now?" The blonde Gryffindor pleads. He stops in his tracks as he looks at the two, Will immediately jumping back and stuttering an apology.

Jason backs away slowly, fading into the shadows and then tripping, then crawling away as quietly as he can.

Will clears his throat and grins sheepishly at the Slytherin, "I'll... Uh.. Be back to walk you to dinner!" He exclaims and runs off.

* * *

Hazel flips her page to the next, rereading over her Potions homework aloud to Frank, when Will comes busting through into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hazel, oh my god, hold me I'm going to _die_ bury me in the Forbidden Forest literally kick me in the face, oh my god." Will falls to his knees in front of Hazel, then flops onto the ground, grumbling into the carpet, "Better yet, Frank, dispose of my body."

"Why would I need to do that?" Frank asks, leaning down to hear the answer from a sniffling Will.

"I kissed Nico's cheek and _Jason saw_ , Jason is going to murder me, Frank!" He jumps up and grabs Frank's collar, "And I am showing Nico to dinner, oh my god."

Hazel leans down and brushes her fingers gently through Will's hair, "There there, Momma Hazel won't let anyone kill you." She teases, glancing at Frank with a soft smile, "just go get changed and meet your boy. We'll talk to Jason if he actually comes to kill you."

"Why would he kill you anyways?" Frank asks daringly.

"I dunno, but he might, Frank. I can't handle that kind of pressure, Frank." Will looks at Frank with wide eyes, his hands covering his face moments after. The blonde stands up from his crying position and creeps up the stairs.

"He does know Jason can't get in here, right?" Frank finally asks,

Hazel shrugs and slides back into her chair, "No, probably not. Where was I?"

* * *

Will stands a little ways from the Slytherin entrance, fumbling with his cloak sleeves. A hand taps his shoulder and he jumps, turning around immediately. It's a flustered Nico, who looks slightly annoyed, for some reason.

"I didn't think you'd.. come. You know, after all that."

"Well, I mean.. I'm the one who did that. I'm sorry, I just.. felt like I needed to do it? Sorry, gah, I didn't mean to embarrass you or ruin our friendship..."

"You didn't ruin anything." Nico lifts his chin as he looks at hin indignantly, "I quite liked it."

Will's eyes widen and he cracks a grin, "Really?"

Nico somehow instantly regrets telling him, as he begins to step away and walk towards the Great Hall, "Yeah, c'mon, we'd better go-"

"Oh, no, di Angelo. We're talking about this, c'mon." Will steps towards him and crosses his arms.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I want to ask you questions."

"Okay, that's easy enough."

Will clears his throat, "Can I do it again?"

Nico doesn't speak for a moment, just looks down at his shoes with a tight lip, he sighs, leans up and holds into Will's shoulders. Will's hands instinctively go to Nico's waist to help hold the shorter boy up. Nico takes his distracting opportunity to kiss his lips softly. It's Nico's first proper kiss, so he doesn't quite know if he's doing it right. Honestly he doesn't think Will would mind anyways, because Will takes over and kisses back - and all Nico can say is that Will is a brilliant kisser, and feels bad for the people who haven't shared a kiss with the sun-kissed blonde, because they're missing out.

Slowly, the blonde pulls away and Nico threads his fingers through his hair, brown eyes softening. Will looks down at his and adorns his half-smile on his cheeky little face and Nico just wants to kiss him again to get that crazy look off his face.

"We can do it again anytime, Solace."

"W-Wait, does this mean we're dating?" Will sounds like an excitable puppy, eyes hopeful.

Nico cracks a smile, small and glowing, "Yeah, it does, sunshine."

Will smiles again when there fingers thread together as they walk into the great hall, and again when Nico squeezes his fingers when he lets go. Will smiles when he sits next to Frank, and even smiles when Gryffindor Percy Jackson talks awfully loudly about Clarisse La Rue of Slytherin so they can have a one on one food fight before Professor Chiron sends them to detention.

Will's had an awfully exciting day, but he's glad it happened anyways.


End file.
